Ebony Rising
by VivaLaSoph
Summary: When the Undertaker is drafted to RAW to join his brother Kane, he has eyes for the World Heavyweight Championship, of which Triple H gained at Vengeance. Could a mysterious newcomer help him achieve his goal?
1. Beginnings

**Ebony Rising**

Disclaimer: All superstars and related insignia to the WWE belong to Mr McMahon. Not me. Any characters you don't recognise are property of me!

Summary: After the Undertaker is drafted to RAW, joining his brother Kane, he has eyes for the World Heavyweight Championship, newly given to Triple H, and a mysterious newcomer may help him achieve his goal.

Ships: Cena/OC, and Unknown/OC

NOTE: People drafted in my fic:

To Smackdown from RAW: Christian, Chris Benoit, Randy Orton, Muhammad Hassan and Daivari

To RAW from Smackdown: Undertaker, Dawn Marie, John Cena, Rob Van Dam and Kurt Angle

and for intervals I shall use 'E2E2E2E2' etc.

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

"_Welcome back to WWE Vengeance, folks, I'm Jim Ross and here with me is Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Up next is the match you've all been waiting for – we're sorry about the wait as EMTs have had to assist to Lita and Edge, although I must say they deserve the shocking beating Kane gave both of them."_

"_You said it, JR, although I hate to see puppies beaten up like that!"_

Sigh._ "Yeah, Yeah… Well, here comes Triple H, who is approaching the ring alone as Eric Bischoff has barred Ric Flair from ringside. He has vengeance and the WWE Championship on his mind."_

"_Yeah, JR, I wouldn't like to be Dave Batista right now. Well now the Cerebral Assassin is taunting against the ropes, waiting for his—Oh My God, here he comes, the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!"_

"_Fists are flurrying to and fro, both of them are beating the crap out of each other, well of course they would, being mortal enemies and all. Good Lord, look at the carnage, JR. Bischoff had to make this a No DQ match as well… OH MY GAWD, A BONE CRUNCHING PEDIGREE FROM THE CEREBRAL ASSASSIN!"_

"_I can't bear to watch this, JR… Holy Crap he's getting the sledgehammer out! OH MY GAWD!"_

"_That's just sick…"_

"_It's the Game's work, JR… Remember that…"_

"_Blood is pouring out of the Champion's head… and the Game's got that sick smile on his face, he's going for the cover… 1… 2… 3…"_

"_Oh no! Triple H is the Champion! AGAIN!"_

"_That dirty rotten…"_

"_What the…" _Jerry 'the King' Lawler suddenly said as Triple H's celebrations were cut off by the lights going out. A single bell tolled into the darkness and the lights came on to see … no one.

It was a message from the Undertaker. Enjoy your Championship, as it won't be yours for long.

E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW! folks, I'm Jerry 'The King' Lawler and with me is good ol' JR, Jim Ross."

"It's gonna be a scorcher tonight, folks, and up on the arena right now is Triple H, along with Ric Flair, who are celebrating the Game's victory at WWE Vengeance last Sunday. Although I can see his satisfied smirk is hidden by the fear that the Dead Man Walkin's gonna take it from him."

"Hello…" Triple H started, before he turned to the Nature Boy, "What hellhole are we in today, Naiche?" the crowd booed as Ric Flair gave a quiet response, "Florida? That's hardly the place for a celebration like today… Y'see, I am the Game. I have obtained the World Heavyweight Championship, once again. And I have proven that I am that damn good.

"Undertaker…" The crowd erupted into cheers, "Y'don't scare me a bit. Because I am the Game, and you are nothing. Just some sick psycho." The crowd booed as the Game and the Dirtiest Player in the Game laughed and talked amongst themselves before—

The lights suddenly dimmed to purple, and some weird unfamiliar music played in the speakers, it was "Cochise" by Audioslave, and the two people in the arena frowned as the music continued to play— but no one came out.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but no one interrupts the Game and gets away with—"

"Shut up!" someone yelled from nowhere, and caused Hunter to drop his microphone in shock. On the titantron it showed flashes of fire and crows, before it went blood red and faded to reveal an obscured face.

"Tonight, Florida, you will experience the beginning of the Dark Revolution. You will all know and fear my name by the end of the night. I am coming, my time draws nearer…"

The titantron flickered and faded away as the smoke cleared the Game and the Nature Boy were seen running up to the ramp in fear.

E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2

The camera panned to see two mysterious figures sitting in a darkened room, watching on the television set what had just happened. The two brothers stood stone still as they stared at the set, the mysterious voice was dark yet soft at the same time.

"That voice sounds familiar." The elder brother spoke quietly, before his pale eyes turned to his brother's, scarily pale eyes, his face twisted into a smile as they both turned to the screen again.

"She's back." Kane and the Undertaker spoke in unison, their voices triumphant.

E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2

Triple H was in the ring, alone, as Ric Flair had been sabotaged by Kane and the Undertaker earlier, who had shook hands, the crowd had screamed in happiness at the rejoining of the Dark Brothers, but were still in confusion about the mysterious voice that had startled The Cerebral Assassin.

"Well…" Triple H started, "I don't know about all you guys, but it's the end of the night, RAW is almost over… I haven't seen any mysterious force of darkness," he laughed, "obviously you're too chicken to face The Game— Holy Shit!" he yelled as the pyros exploded suddenly, then the lights dimmed and went out, then flickered back to purple, the mysterious music playing once more, but this time someone was seen walking down the ramp, a young girl, looking to be in her late twenties. She had raven brown hair and pale blue eyes that glittered as she stood, looking at the crowd that seemed to scream her name. Any enemy of Triple H's was a friend of theirs. She grinned, a smile that showed her beautiful features, before it faded when she turned to the Game who was laughing.

"A girl?" he said, "No, no, no, a … a **Diva**?" he laughed again, before looking at her, "Look, hun, I know everyone wants to play the Game, if you get my drift, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble." He grinned, before she slid into the ring, standing opposite him. She was fairly tall, and she wore a dark ensemble, along with dark eyeliner that went well against her slightly tanned skin, she wore purple fish net stockings on her arms, and a black shirt with orange flames surrounding a raven, her trademark. She also wore dark black jeans, and she wore a look of utmost hatred when she looked in the eyes of the Game, who smirked back at her.

"Hunter." She simply spoke, and he frowned at the malice in her voice, "For many years you have poisoned the honour of World Wrestling Entertainment. You and your trademark gimmick," she put on a high voice, "Oh look at me, I'm Triple H, the fricking Game. The ten time World Heavyweight Champion, former Intercontinental, European and Tag Team Champion, the former head of Evolution, and above all a complete asshole!" she ended, yelling into the microphone, her voice soft with malice and hatred, she glared at him who looked like he was about to jump her.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to the Game like that?" he yelled.

"Funny you should ask that, Trips," she said silkily, whilst she leant against the ropes casually, men hooting at her rather curvaceous figure, "They call me Ebony. The Dark Angel. The one who will ensure that your reign as World Heavyweight Champion for the eleventh time ends. Brutally." She said coldly.

Triple H started laughing again before—

"Oh my gawd, a cheap shot from the Game, giving puppies the clothesline!"

"That's just disgu—" he was cut off by the lights shutting off, going completely black for about five seconds before they turned on again, to see Kane and the Undertaker standing behind Triple H, who was standing over the bleeding form of Ebony. He frowned before turning and the two brothers took him out with a devastating clothesline before the Phenom and the Big Red Machine turned to the Dark Angel, they helped her up, before the three of them walked out of the ring.

… (( After the show – OOC )) …

"Scarlett!" Mark Callaway yelled as Scarlett De Lucas, or the girl who was known to WWE Fans as Ebony, was seen walking out of the Infirmary, he scooped her up in his arms before she giggled, her dark locks curling with his. "It is you! I haven't seen you since forever! How's my little sis?" he asked, grinning as he tickled her, she laughed uncontrollably, causing Trish and Gail Kim nearby to give meaningful looks towards each other, as they continued walking.

"Stop it, Mark!" she yelled, before pushing him off. She was then caught by sudden surprise as someone lifted her over his shoulder.

"Still playin' rough, eh Scarlett?" Glenn Jacobs asked softly, as she beat her hands on his back.

"Lemme down, Glenn, or I'll make you." She yelled and he had to because she had kicked him in the stomach. "And Mark, I am fine. Nice surprise to see little ol' me here, eh?"

"Of course it is! After your stint in ECW I lost contact from you, we both did. We wondered where you went!"

"Well, I had a lot of stuff going on. My best friend was pregnant and she had to go away… Meh you wouldn't want to hear about it," she said, shrugging.

"Ah, Scarlett!" a new voice was heard, it was Vince McMahon, she grinned, shaking his hand. "I've got your script for next week, and here are yours, Glenn, Mark," Vince said before grinning as he turned and walked away.

"Looks like I'm gonna join your posse then," she said, before snorting, "I like the sound of that. And I get to kick some skanky slut ass too, in the name of Trash Stratus," she grinned, but her eyes went rather round as someone walked past, talking avidly to his friend, a RAW Superstar, she bit her lips, watching as he walked to his locker room. Glenn and Mark gave each other looks before looking back at their 'younger sister'. She wasn't really their sister, as the two of them weren't even related, she was just a good childhood friend that was like a sister.

"Got a thing for John Cena, then, do ya kiddo?" Mark cooed before she slapped his hand away that was reaching into tickle her again.


	2. Feelings

**Ebony Rising**

Disclaimer: All superstars and related insignia to the WWE belong to Mr McMahon. Not me. Any characters you don't recognise are property of me!

Summary: After the Undertaker is drafted to RAW, along with his brother Kane, he has eyes for the World Heavyweight Championship, newly given to Triple H, and a mysterious newcomer may help him achieve his goal.

Ships: Cena/OC and Unknown/OC

NOTE: Explicit sexual liaisons in this chapter. You have been warned.

Chapter 2 – Feelings

Outside the L'Orades Night Club, a dark black jeep pulled up, with bright red flames on the sides of the doors. One of the participants of the vehicle then got out and opened the door of the driver's side, at the front, a rather tall leg stepped out followed by a girl with dark black hair, scarlet lipstick and dark eyes that flashed. The first participant reached the girl, he was bald, and he had a blood red t-shirt on that showed his muscly form, and ordinary brown jeans. The girl wore a skirt that reached just past her knees, and a blood red camisole, underneath a brown leather jacket. The girl brushed away the guy's hand as he reached out, he groaned and then Scarlett De Lucas and Glenn Jacobs entered the nightclub.

"Glenn! You came! And is this Scarlett…?" Oscar Gutierrez (or Rey Mysterio) called from the bar, where Rob (Van Dam) waved with a smile, shaking his friend's hand (albeit storylines they remained friends). Also there were Stacy Keibler, with her boyfriend Randy Orton, Peter Gruner (Billy Kidman) and his wife Torrie Wilson, Oscar's wife Melanie (chances are that's not her name but whoever his wife IS), and Rob's girlfriend Dawn Marie Psaltis, who squealed as Scarlett approached, then the two hugged, the two being friends in the ECW days. Oscar leaned in to talk to Rob and also revealed was – Scarlett's heart leapt slightly – John Cena, who gave her his trademark smile-like smirk. She bit her lip and grinned.

"Hello… Anyone there?" Scarlett quickly turned and looked at Dawn, who sidled next to her boyfriend, ordering some drinks for the two of them. "Checkin' out the Doctor, eh?" she muttered before Scarlett rolled her eyes, refusing to blush as she felt him check her out. She then turned to see Glenn talk to a pretty brunette who walked in, it was his girlfriend Clara. She waved at her before seeing John walk over to the pool table, she winked at Dawn before walking over to him.

"Hey there," she said, sidling next to him, leaning against the table. "Name's Scarlett, thought I'd introduce myself as I'm only a newbie in the WWE." She grinned.

"Pleasure, young lady," the WWE Champion replied silkily and suppressed a laugh when he said 'young', "I'm the WWE Champ John Cena, of course," he said in that charming voice of his.

"Obviously," she said grinning, "Mind if I play? It's been a while but I think I could get the hang of it," she grinned.

"No problem," he said, and when she turned he looked at her leaning against the table, and down her top as she leaned over, before his eyes met hers, he bit his lip before accidentally dropping the stick. She grinned before the game was underway. It turned out she was better than he thought as the game went on, she ended up winning.

"Good game there, Champ," she said, before brushing past him to sit next to Dawn, giving him the tiniest of winks. He swallowed slightly before sighing and sliding next to his best friend Randy Orton. He watched as Scarlett talked and laughed with Dawn before someone at the bar gave her a drink, he frowned, as the barman seemed someone familiar. Shrugging he turned to Randy.

What they didn't know was that the barman was familiar. Very familiar. A RAW Superstar in disguise. Whilst no one was looking he slipped a laxative into Scarlett's drink. Seeing her sip it he grinned before licking his lips. She would be his. He walked out of the bar, stepping over the bleeding and bruised body of the usual barman, and walking outside.

E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2

"I think I'd better go to the Hotel, guys, I'm feeling really tired," Scarlett said, as her head dropped off her hand one more time, she yawned. Glenn had already gone with Clara in her car, and it was just Dawn, Randy and Stacy (who were smooching) and John who seemed very quiet.

"All right, darl, I'll give ya a call in the morning," Dawn said before kissing Scarlett on the cheek and waving as she walked out of the door.

Scarlett blinked several times as the cold air hit her. Everything seemed so blurry, she seemed to think before she passed out, her unconscious form dragged into a nearby building by a dark figure.

E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2

The first thing she realised when she started to come to was that she was very cold. She shivered but then she panicked because she opened her eyes and it was very dark. She tried to move but her legs and arms were bound, she was starfish-like against a wall. She also realised with a painful twist that she was just in her black lingerie. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered immediately by a hand, followed by a face that would haunt her dreams forever. His face came over hers and she felt pain tear inside her, she felt as he pressed himself against her, her heart beating madly and she felt a terrible jolt as he held up a shining weapon – a butcher's knife. She was going to be raped… By the most sadistic being she had ever known of. Her eyes widened in fear as he pressed his disgusting mouth over hers, his tongue scraping against hers, she wanted to scream, to kick, to punch the shit out of this guy but she was trapped. She felt tears of fear run down her cheeks and she shivered as he licked them away, before he gagged her mouth and undid the clasp of her bra, she screamed mentally for help but no one came. But—

"HEY!" someone yelled in the distance and with a blink of an eye the rapist was gone, and she turned to see John Cena rushing towards her. She began to cry again, as he undid her bounds, he made a soft hushing sound under his breath before taking her in his arms, wrapping his coat around her and walking to his car.

E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2E2

The door to John's apartment opened and he walked in, Scarlett still sobbing and shivering in his arms, he closed the door behind him before stroking her hair softly, he then put her on the bed before sighing, looking at the pretty thing. Who would have done such a terrible thing to her? He thought. It made him sick to the pit of his stomach. Her eyes seemed to dart backwards and forwards around the room, anxious, as though the assailant would jump out of the curtains. She whimpered and John sighed, getting some pyjamas that were too small for him but would fit her, he gave them to her, before walking to the bathroom.

Scarlett dressed silently, fear and pain tearing inside her. She was relieved to know that it was John that saved her, but she was scared about her assailant. She knew him so well, she worked in the same company as him, and he would find some way to get to her again… Her hands trembled at the buttons and she bit her lip, her stomach churning.

"Scarlett?" She looked up suddenly and her heart stopped pounding when she saw John sit on the couch near her. "A-are you okay?" he stammered awkwardly, too worried about her to blush. She nodded softly before he got a blanket and laid on the couch.

"John?" she said timidly, he looked at her. "I'm scared…" she muttered before collapsing into another fit of tears again, he sat next to her, pulling some raven locks out of her eye's way, "Do you think it would be okay if you slept in the same bed as me… Just to keep me company… I'd know I was safe with you watching over me…"

John was momentarily stunned as she said this before giving a warm smile, and nodding, she laid on the bed, her head facing the door, her eyes wide and scared. She then felt John slide into the bed beside her. He hesitated slightly before putting an arm around her, then snuggling close to her. He was relieved when she did not object. Unbeknownst to the other participant of the bed, they both stayed awake until they simultaneously fell asleep at 3 o'clock in the morning.

_She was running down the corridors of the stadium, she bit her lip, looking wildly behind her before finding herself running down the ramp and into the ring. She looked around wildly before screaming when she saw him running down the ring, she turned and she saw with a jolt that the turnbuckles were four of him… She was surrounded; he grabbed her hair roughly, pulling his dirty lips to hers again. His words made her sit up screaming._

"_C'mon, Scarlett… You can't resist an Olympic Gold Medallist…"_


End file.
